1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to storage containers designed to attach to a conventional pull-type golf cart and carry dry or cold accessories.
2. Description of Art
There is a need for additional accessories storage, particularly for an inexpensive collapsible container that can be attached to pull-type golf carts. Various inventions were conceived but they are replete with disadvantages and limitations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,827 to Rhodes (1984) is a device that can be used on most any conventional golf bag, but is limited in capacity and is designed to hold a specific product. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,842 Fontenot (1993) is a device to carry a golf bag as well as having a platform for a beverage cooler, but is prohibitively expensive and requires complicated manufacturing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,267 to Bolton (1989) is a device that is attached to the lower front portion of a pull-type golf cart. The device is a platform only and requires the purchase of additional items. The device also posses stability and transportation problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,328 to Tocco (1994) requires complicated manufacturing, poses stability problems and must be removed for transportation and storage. None of the aforementioned patents describe or suggest the present invention. Therefore, the need for an inexpensive collapsible container that attaches to a pull-type golf cart still exists.